Big Bang meets Fifty shades
by angelwish87
Summary: Ana comes across a book by Amy farafa lla falls in love with the story but also the relationship between Sheldon and Amy and wants to help Amy find her inner sex drive and bring Sheldon out of his shell inland into the world of kink
1. Chapter 1

Here is the first chapter it's not beta'd and I suck with proper punctuations lol let me know what you think

Ana pov

I have been working on this project that I really need to get published the author's name is Amy farfalla she is an amazing scientist and writer she wrote this book based off her boyfriend Sheldon Cooper he is an odd character but the way she writes about him you can feel the love coming from her. She also writes about how she's sacrificed so much to be with him because she is a woman and wants to express her emotions through intercourse but for some reason he doesn't like the thought of intercourse only on birthdays I can't even imagine what she goes through Christian and I have sex almost 10xs a day. hmmm maybe I should have Amy come and meet me for lunch and I can talk to her and maybe Christian will help her boyfriend I don't know how Christian will take this news maybe I should talk to him first!

"We need to talk when you get home tonight -Ax

What I do whatever it is i will buy you something pretty to make up for it C x

Calm down you didn't do anything and what did I tell you about trying to buy me things when you fuck up Ax

Well technically you just said I didn't do anything wrong so I'm not in the wrong just offering to buy my wife a nice gift just let me love you Cx

You're a major pain in the ass anyone ever tell you that Ax

Only yours baby only yours speaking of asses I think yours could be a little used tonight Cx

I can't believe he just said that to me oh wait yes I can he's Christian man has no filter this could work I just have to wear something skimpy and rock his world have him sated then drop the bomb he will be more agreeing if I do it that way. My new mission is to get Amy laid now Christian and Sheldon meeting this will be interesting to say the least. I dig for Amy's phone number and I immediately give her a call

"Hello"

"Hello I'm looking for Amy"

"This is she may I ask who's calling?"

"Of course my name is Anastasia Grey CEO of Grey publishing I'd like to talk to you about publishing your book that your friend Penny sent into me"

"she sent you my book the one on Sheldon?"

"That's the one it really is an incredible book and I think sales will be through the roof what do you say?"

"I am flattered really but Sheldon would be hurt if I published that or maybe flattered I never really know anymore"

"that is another reason why I want to meet with you for lunch what do you say I can fly you to Seattle and you can spend a couple days here I will book and pay for your flight and hotel stay your entire trip will be on me you can even bring your boyfriend along i'd love to meet him"

"Okay, how about we make it for next week and I will tell Sheldon, just be aware Sheldon is a lot to take on he has no filter in your face annoying to most people he's a very intelligent man he's just a bit socially awkward"

"He sounds like a charmer and I love it"

"See you soon"

"Bye Ana"

"Bye Amy"

Okay Ana we can do this I just need to convince mister control freak to help me I know he will be against it at first but I'll charm him he loves me I just have to use my womanly charms on him. I'm married to the kinkiest man on earth and I'm over her trying to figure out how to get him to do what I want. A trip to the playroom, is what we need Yes that's the answer once we're out of there he is totally at my mercy. I should feel bad that I'm using sex to manipulate my husband. Then he seems to use sex every time he bulldozes me for something so I am just returning the favor and he did say he wanted to use my ass tonight so I will let him, then him and I will come up with a plan for Amy and Sheldon I am very fascinated by these two both crazy smart. Sheldon is like a more extreme version of barney but that's what makes him fascinating and Amy, just seems so lovely and all she wants his her man to have sex with her and i'll be damned if he leaves here and isn't like a mini version of Christian I can't help but smile at the thought of being able to help them out one orgasam at a time.

I am not the best writer but never intended to be but no one else wanted to write it for me so I decided to put it out there for you all this is the first chapter I had two more pre written and I'm pretty good with coming up with things on the spot so it won't be to long between updates unjust wanted to get this chapter out there to see what your opinions are… It gets funny when Sheldon meets Ana and Christian and starts to learn thing's :) He chapters will get longer I promise..


	2. Chapter 2

Ana pov

"Sheldon this is a playroom, it's where adults who like to have extra spice in their love lives and i would like to show you somethings so you can try them with Amy"

"Let me get this straight you want me to use this stuff on Amy what is wrong with you people do I need to call your parents and tell them your into some voodoo coitus.

Amy and I have coitus twice a year and we are very satisfied with that."

"Actually Sheldon, That is the reason I brought you all the way to Seattle today, Because Amy isn't satisfied she wrote a whole book on you and she loves you very much but come on man she has needs she was you to bend her over and spank her and then fuck her hard and rough from behind can you handle that?"

"I can't hear this madness anymore this is absurd and crazy my Amy is innocent and she can not be subjected to this kind of catastropje I need to consult someone about all this. Question is who To call Leonard's mom no I don't think she'd approve of this kind of madness, RahJ, no I better not he can't keep a girl. There is Stuart no he is a disaster with woman. Howard nah he's married with A baby. bazinga I got it I'll call penny she's the man in the relationship with my friend Leonard he such a pansy when it comes to her she walked into the apartment across the hall and he has not stopped since you'd think she was to good for him and she is but he has away of wearing you down so she married him"

"Here Sheldon use my phone call Leonard before we bring Amy and Christian in here"

"Ring ring"

"Hello"

"Leonard it is I Sheldon"

"What do you want sheldon?"

"I'd like to speak to penny please"

Here it's for you

"Sheldon what's wrong why you calling from A random number are you finally leaving the country"

"You wish but no I have a problem and your the only one I know with enough experience in this department to be able to answer me"

" sure what is it"

"I won't mention names but I met some people and they like to have sex special sex if you know what I mean the devils sex"

"What do you mean the devils sex what is the devils sex?"

"With toys and equipment and extra stuff that I can't mention because it is just weird they have a special room for their extra sex"

"Oh ok so they explore bdsm"

"B d what"

"Bdsm Sheldon it's an alternative lifestyle if practiced the right way it's very safe and consensual"

"I am telling Leonard on you that you know This stuff"

"He knows we do certain aspects of it. But sheldon you didn't call me to talk about Leonard and I so tell me what is it that is bothering you?"

"Amy wants to do some of this kinky stuff I though we were happy with twice a year why do woman always want to change things I am a physicst not a psychologist I can't figure you people out"

"Explore your kinky side Sheldon, let it out and enjoy it for all you know a little more sex may just remove the stick from your ass and make us all much happier take one for the team."

"Well thanks for nothing"

"So what did she say?"

"She said to take one for the team whatever that means"

"Okay Sheldon are you going to be ok do you want to do this?"

"If this is what Amy wants I will try it"

"Okay good I'm going to bring them in now"

"Christian can you come here please and bring Amy with you"

Xxxxxxxx

Christian pov:

"You convince him to try this"

"Yupp you got the new toys I asked you to buy for them"

" I did and I can't believe this is happening and that pretty little head of yours came up with this idea and thought that it was a good one and I agreed to help you"

"That's because I Bribed you with sex even though after this I'm not sure I'll ever want to have sex again with these images in my brain."

" I will fuck the images right out of your head if you even try to withhold from me I need you always"

"Alright let's start this process"

I'm watching Ana work with these two I can't believe she thinks this will work who would of thought my innocent virginal wife would of turned into some kind of kinky sex therapist for to smart for their own good nerds. But that's my Ana can persuade anyone into doing anything...

Ana pov:

"Okay these are called Ben wa balls.

"Thought you were teaching us different coitus stuff not to play with silver balls"

" Sheldon these are for pleasure what you do is have Amy sucks on them to lubricate them and then you will insert them into her vagina and then have her walk around with them inside her for a little while then you will bend her over and give her an erotic spanking where the balls will push up inside her and cause her so much pleasure."

"I don't know where those balls have been and why would I spank her she didn't do anything wrong and she is not a child that needs to be punished you people are crazy I need to call your parents, to tell them what kind of crazy quaitus you people are into"

"Relax Sheldon this is a good thing"

Christian will show you how to insert them with a diagram as you know all about that stuff will explain it to you In terms you will understand it will make Amyvery happy and you want satisfy her don't you she deserves a reward after all she fell in love with you that's says so much about who she is."

"That's true she is lucky to have me. That was sarcasm wasn't it I'm still not good at getting that"

A/n

Sorry guys it isn't edited don't have a beta and I wanted to get it posted I've made you wait along enough. I'm not a writer I just write for fun and this story is fun to write it's different and humours thanks for the support you guys are amazing... K.


End file.
